Adamus Sutekh
Adamus Sutekh, more commonly known as Adam, is a trueborn Mogadorian and son of General Andrakkus Sutekh. He originally adopts the Loric bloodlust attitudes of his father and the rest of his kind. However, after witnessing the death of Number One and Hilde and being attached to a machine where he lives in One's memories for three years, his attitude towards the Mogadorian cause changes. He begins to hate the destructiveness of Mogadorian progress and for using him as a tool. With the ghost of One in his mind he takes on a quest to help the remaining Loric Garde, opposing his family and his race. Physical Appearance and Traits Adam is, physically weak, unlike his fellow Mogadorians. He is a Trueborn Mogadorian and therefore is naturally smaller, more human-like and is smarter. He is pale with dark hair and eyes, the usual Mogadorian traits, but he is not larger built; he describes himself as lithe and agile. Having been in a coma for three years, he falls behind on his exercise and training, putting him behind his fellow Mogadorians of the same age. He is also described as being tall and gaunt. Adam notes that he has a "too-large nose" and that his face is all sharp angles, something that he unfortunately inherited from his father. During a fight with Ivanick, Adam loses a tooth which leaves a small gap in his smile. Also unlike the Mogadorians, with perhaps Rex an exception, Adam is known for his empathy. He first notices this when he witnesses the death of Number One, though he suppresses the feeling due to The Great Book forbidding against it. His empathy eventually develops to the point where he seeks to actively help the Garde, betraying his own people. Biography Early Life Not a lot is known about Adam's childhood but it is presumed that he was born on Mogadore. He was born, naturally to Susannah and Andrakkus Sutekh, a major General of the Mogadorian Empire. At the age of eight, Adam remembers watching the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien from a spaceship in orbit and crying when he was told that he had to stay behind with the women and children, before his father slaps sense into him. The General returns to the ship to tell Ivanick that his Father, the great warrior Bolog Shu-Ra, was killed during the Invasion and runs a trail of blood over his forehead, doing the same to Adam as an after thought. The Sutekh family adopt Ivan. Four years before the death of Number One, Adam moves, with his family, to Earth where they settle in Ashwood Estates, home to a major Mogadorian settlement and headquarters. At the age of thirteen, Adam follows the Mogadorian way and looks down on humans who he will, one day, conquer. He plans to rule over Washington D.C. Malaysia - Number One Adamus, along with Ivanick, is called to see his father who informs him that they have located a member of the Garde. He travels with him and a platoon of Mogadorian Soldiers, to Malaysia where they find Number One and Hilde on the banks of the Rajang River. He watches from a distance as Hilde, and then One, are killed. Hilde's body is left while One's is taken back to America. Though he quickly dismisses it, this is the first feeling of empathy that Adam feels towards the Garde and the factor that leads to Adamus' betrayal. Memory Transfer Experiment Adam is chosen by his Father to take part in a memory transfer with Number One, partly because they are similar in age and partly because Andrakkus hopes that the success of the experiment will bring pride to the Sutekh family and the General's status. As a result of the experiment, Adam spends the next three years in a coma while his mind is trapped with a Ghost version of Number One inside her memories. He watches her life play out, starting from her memories on Lorien and her evacuation. He initially tries to note as much useful information that he can to relay back to the Mogadorians but soon begins to question, he witnesses One's death again and wills it not to happen, though there is nothing he can do to change anything. After this memory, Adam finally admits that he doesn't know why the Mogadorians are doing what they are doing and is adamant that he will find out. While in the coma Adam is injected with Setrákus Ra's augmentation serum, presumably on his father's orders. This is later discovered and removed while Marina heals Adam after he is caught in an explosion at the Sanctuary. When he wakes up, weak and feeble from three years in a coma, Adam sees his sister playing with a Build-a-Piken set where she casually grows and kills a mini Piken; It makes him uncomfortable to realize how little his people value life. He decides to lie about his experience in One's memories and tells his father that he learned nothing. London - Number Two Shortly after waking up, Adam is led to his Father's office where he is briefing a group of warriors on Conrad Hoyle, a Cêpan, who was tracked from Scotland heading to London where it is believed that he will meet up with his Garde. At the front of the room, Adam notices Ghost-One who tells him that he has to do something before he faints. Adam is brought to the London headquarters but feigns exhaustion so he doesn't have to participate in the assault on Conrad. He still has conflicting feelings about his people and starts to think of himself as separate. One tells him to do something to help and when he notices the flagged blog post, written by Two reaching out to the other Garde, he pinpoints the source of the post and finds Number Two. He pretends he is Loric and tries to get to her leave but she is suspicious and soon Ivan arrives and discovers her Number. He traps her underneath his boot and slits her throat with his sword. Ivan assumes that Adam had gone alone to claim the glory of killing Two himself. Adam feels guilty for not being able to help Two and Ghost-One is hard on him for not even helping to give her a fighting chance by kicking her gun to her. He looks through her laptop and photos of her travels and deletes her blog post and Six's reply. He openly disagrees with his father's views and what he has been taught from the Great Book and his father punches him in the face. His mother is sympathetic and tells him to get back to his studies and grow stronger and he senses that she wants to say something else, but she doesn't. Adam does not speak to his father for two years after the events of London. He dedicates himself to being a model Mogadorian but spends his free time reading novels from Two's recommended reading list, all the while Ghost-One gets anxious and plots for them to escape to find the Garde. Kenya, Number Three and Near Death Adam starts to think that he is biding his time for an opportunity that will never come until word comes to them about Kenya. Adam and Ivan infiltrate a Kenyan Village, the subject of a Magazine article that mentions a young boy with intriguing ankle markings, and investigate. They pose as aid-workers and Adam soon notices a young boy playing with the other children, he wears high socks and turns down a flu shot. Ivan soon realizes as well and Adam plans to warn the Garde, traveling to his hut on the outside of the village at night. He is caught up by Ivan who, again, accuses him of trying to get to the Garde first. Adam attempts to persuade him that what the Mogadorians are doing is wrong and it takes a while for him to understand. When he realizes that Adam is a traitor, he attacks him. Adam manages to knock him out by smashing his communicator over his head, he tries to get to Number Three but the Mogadorians have already descended. He watches as Three is chased by a Piken and follows, he sees Three jump and land on the other side of the ravine but is caught by his father and killed. Ivan approaches from behind and shoves him off the ravine to his, almost certain, demise. Adam returns to One's memories of the Californian beach while Ghost-One desperately tries to wake him from unconsciousness. Return to Ashwood Estates Adam finally rouses, pulls himself out of the ravine and through most of the jungle with a broken leg. He is eventually found by an elderly village woman who leaves and returns with Marco, the camp leader, and a visiting doctor. They take him back to the camp and Marco gives him a place to recover. Seven weeks later, he has made a near full recovery and volunteers with the other aid-workers. Ghost-One begins to appear to Adam less and less and asks him when they are planning to leave. Adam feels happy where he is until One takes control of his body and takes him to Number Three's hut as a reminder. Adam still refuses to leave Kenya but his mind soon changes when Ghost-One starts to flicker in and out of existence. Elswit, a rich aid worker, pays for a new passport for Adam and arranges for him to fly in his father's private jet, back to the USA. Adam returns to Ashwood Estates, planning to find One's body and reengage the Memory Transfer Technology to save One. He is greeted by his mother who runs to him in tears, happy that her fallen hero was not dead. While the General and Ivanick knew that Adam was a traitor, they had decided to tell his mother that Three had thrown him off the ravine and that they searched for his body to no avail. Adam convinces his father to allow him to work gaining intelligence on the Garde and is put to work with Media Surveillence. He meets Doctor Zakos, Anu's successor, and manipulates him and the General into allowing further memory transfer experiments, which do not have the desired outcome for Adam.'' Demoralized and frustrated, he abuses the intelligence system and is promptly arrested, before being sent to Zakos' lab for one final lethal experiment on the latter's requests. Before the experiment begins, Adam overpowers Zakos and allows One to take control of his body, to free Malcolm Goode (the last surviving Greeter) and conducts another experiment on himself which, through a happy accident, transfers One's Legacy of Earthquake Generation to him. While unconscious Adam's new ability is out of control and destroys or damages many of the tunnels under Ashwood Estates, Malcolm manages to carry him to safety through the collapsing base. In his unconscious state Adamus bids a final goodbye to One as her memories depart him for good, revealing that she was not real but was created by Adam's own mind to guide him through what he needed to do. The Battle of Dulce and Sacrifice Adam befriends Malcolm despite their race difference; Adam asks Malcolm questions to revive his memories, while Malcolm trains Adam on his newfound Legacy. They spend weeks randomly roaming the countryside, staying off mogadorian radar. Malcolm then reveals to Adam that he had been leading them back to his hometown. After a trip to Paradise, Malcolm's old home in Ohio, where they find Sam Goode missing, Adam remembers that all human prisoners of the Mogadorians were taken to the Dulce Base in New Mexico. Malcolm and Adam, aided with the latter's legacy, infiltrate the base and suceed in freeing Sam. They are approached by Mogadorian Soldiers, lead by Ivanick and Adam remains behind to fight them off while Malcolm escapes with his son. He conjures a large ripple in the ground which causes an explosion in the armory that kills Ivan, the Soldiers and destroys a good portion the base around him, trapping him underneath the rubble. The explosion can be heard by the Garde who had been fighting Setrákus Ra, nearby, and it gives Ra the opportunity to escape. Quest to Plum Island Adam survives the destruction that he caused to the Dulce Base and climbs through the wreckage to the desert, supporting a True-Born Mogadorian Officer, named Rexicus Saturnus, who had also survived. They take refuge from the heat in the ruins of the watchtower that Adam had taken down during his infiltration. Adam is soon approached by a large aggressive wolf with golden eyes. He uses his Legacy to try and scare it off and it backs down, becoming more friendly and sticks around. The wolf transforms into other animals and reveals himself as a Chimæra. Adam is shocked by the transformation, having never seen a live Chimæra before, and names him Dust. He questions Rex about what he knows about them and discovers that Dust is one of many and was separated from the others who are being held at Plum Island. Rex initially despises Adam for his betrayal and shows signs of classic Mogadorian bloodlust but stays with Adam and aids him on his trip to Plum Island. The pair ride Dust, as a donkey, to a near by town where they steal money from a pickpocket and travel across the country to New York. The Mogadorians eventually catch up to Adam and he battles them alongside Dust, while Rex hides, leaving Adam to think that he has left to re-join his brothers. Adam passes out from exhaustion and awakens to find that Rex has returned. As they approach Plum Island, Rex pretends that Adam is his prisoner in order to enter the facility. Adam is locked in a cell for two days while Rex is debriefed and tries to find the location of the Chimæra. He releases Adam and, disguised in military gear, they find and free five Chimæra who travel with Adam and Dust to Chicago. First Meeting with John Smith Adam soon arrives in Chicago and enters the John Hancock Center to find the devestation caused by the Mogadorians. He runs into John Smith who prepares for battle and throws a fireball at him. Adam defends himself with his Earthquake Generation. Four almost falls from the smashed window of the penthouse but Adam pulls him in and apologises for the loss of one of the Garde that John had mentioned. Adam travels with Four, Malcolm, Sam and Sarah and the Chimæra to Baltimore where they camp out in an abandoned factory. Four is continuously on edge in the presence of a Mogadorian and is quick to criticise his every move and idea. Adam helps Malcolm set up some electrical equipment and proves his wealth of knowledge on the Mogadorians and suggests an offensive strike on Ashwood Estates while the Mogadorians believe they are on the run and they would not expect it. Four disagrees, wanting to go to Florida to meet up with the other Garde but eventually agrees. Attack on Ashwood Estates Along with John, Sam and Malcolm Adam launches an attack on his former home, Ashwood Estates. John and Adam manages to kill the guards quickly. While shutting down the communication he learns that the invasion is starting. He is confronted by his father General Andrakkus Sutekh who throws him out of a window. The General fights John and traps him in a force field. Adam manages to disable the field, obtains his father's sword and stabs him through his back, the General partially disintegrates and Adam explains the augmentation injections that he has been taking. Four offers Adam his fallen father's sword right after the battle. Adam refuses to take it, but Four convinced him to use it for a better purpose. The sword was almost too heavy for Adam. Having succesfully taken over Ashwood Estates, the group set up a base and Adam is able to track Six, Marina and Nine at the Mogadorian Base in the Everglades. He hacks a Mogadorian Skimmer and uses the camera on board to get a visual feed of the place. They see a Mogadorian warship being loaded and a group of Mogadorians push the ship Adam had taken control of into a hanger where Six, Marina and Nine are hiding with Number Eight's body. Before the Mogs or the Garde has time to act Adam shoots the Mogs with the gun on the Skimmer. Afterwards he helps Six navigate the Skimmer to Ashwood Estates. The Elder's Sanctuary Adam pilots a Skimmer to get to The Sanctuary. On the way there, Marina becomes kind to him after he reveals he killed his father to save John and he ends up saying that Six reminded him of someone he used to know. A group of hostile Skimmers surround their own, and Adam bluffs his way into getting the Mogs to escort them to The Sanctuary. Once there, Adam leaves the Skimmer to confront Phiri Dun-Ra. She attacks him, and he is rescued by Six, Seven, and Dust. After a brief battle with the Mogs, they head into The Sanctuary with Dust staying away to guard the Skimmer. Adam tears up after the entity of Lorien possesses Eight's body, and is alerted when Marina says Lorien is spreading everywhere on Earth.'' When they leave the Sanctuary, Marina is crying and Adam attempts a heart-to-heart chat with her but drifts off. They end up finding Dust paralyzed as a bird and that upsets Adam. They go to the skimmer but finds that it doesn’t work. Adam checks the underside of the ship and realizes that Phiri Dun-Ra had sabotaged all of the skimmers, leaving them stranded in Mexico. Adam, Six and Marina decide to create a trap for Phiri, in order to get the ship parts that she stole. Adam informs them that Phiri would go for the healer first, that he knows it. When Marina asks him if it’s because that’s what he would do, Adam says yes. They split up and enter the forest. Six meets up with Adam, and as they walk along, invisible, she asks him who she reminded him of. He doesn’t tell her at first, but then says that she reminds him of One. He opens up and tells Six a little bit about One’s subconscious. Marina is attacked by Phiri and ends up shackling Phiri with her newfound ice powers. Six asks were the conduits she stole from the skimmers were. When Phiri tells them to die a slow death, Adam hits her. He tells her that just because he’s spent time with the Garde that he has not forgotten their ways, that the General had trained him in interrogation and anatomy. He interrogates her. Phiri glances over to a hollowed out log when Adam asks her again where the conduits were. He pulls out a bag filled with the conduits and opens it. However, the zipper catches and when Adam forces it open, it detonates a bomb. Adam shoves it away from him and uses his seismic legacy to try to shield them from the blast. He takes a brunt force of the blow and his entire midsection is blown open. Marina starts healing him until a piece of his midsection crackles, briefly sparks and disintegrates, like when a vatborn dies. When she finishes healing him, Adam suspects that the General had done something to him while he was in a coma. With no salvageable parts, Adam attempts to make one from parts of the other skimmers, failing each time. Phiri is kept as their prisoner and continually tries to anger the three and tries to get the Garde to mistrust Adam. Sam calls to warn them about the Anubis heading their way, while John tells them to stay and fight. Adam doesn’t agree, doesn’t think that they should trade their lives to protect the Sanctuary. The other two disagree and Six points out to Adam that he doesn’t think they can win so he’s afraid to fight. Adam admits that he doesn’t want to die that day. He goes on a rant about how it is a hopeless idea. He calms down and they start making traps for the Mogs. Sarah, Mark and Lexa come in the Loric Spaceship and start helping them with the traps. The Anubis comes earlier than they anticipated and Setrákus Ra blows up the Sanctuary. Adam, Six, Marina, Sarah and Mark start fighting. Adam, Six and Marina attack Setrákus Ra. Adam uses his father’s sword, since Setrákus Ra had turned off all their legacies, and holds the Mogadorian Leader at sword point. He stabs the blade at the Beloved Leaders throat and very nearly kills him. Unfortunately, the Beloved Leader was too quick. He dodged the thrust and punched Adam in the face really hard. Adam is then pulled into the vision of Setrákus Ra and Pittacus Lore. When he is led from the lavish library, on the way to meet the rest of the humans with powers, One is there to guide him down the hallway. He asks One if he did the right thing. Marina confronts him about almost killing Ella. Adam feels really guilty about what he did and tries to explain why he did it. Adam is turned into an Elder when they reach the Elders' Chamber. When they are finished in the room and joined up with their bodies again, Adam is dragged from the heat of the battle and healed by Marina. When Marina is injured, Adam and Mark go to her aid and get her away from the fight. In the Loric ship, Adam restrains Mark as he shakes Marina and yells at her to wake up, so she could heal Sarah’s grievous wounds. Powers and Skills Earthquake Generation Adamus is able to create violent earth tremors which causes destruction to anything in its path. One had developed this legacy just moments before her death. Preparing for a fatal experiment, Adam manages to overwhelm the Mogadorian scientist, Zakos, and wires his brain to One's, frantic to keep her alive in his mind. He see's her memories of gaining the legacy and somehow the legacy is transferred to him. While he was unconscious he unknowingly uses it to destroy Ashwood Estates. Later he trains with Malcolm Goode to perfect his legacy and improve his precision. With the Legacy, Adam is said to have become "something new" by the Lorien Entity and is able to enter the Sanctuary which can only be entered by Garde. Mogadorian Knowledge Adam has extensive knowledge of the Mogadorians inner workings, having lived amongst them for the majority of his life. He is especially skilled at using their technology and weaponry; he states he excelled at them during his training. Relationships Family He was best friends with Ivan, his adopted brother, even when both competed for the General's favor. After the experiment and his attitude change, relations turned sour, starting with his hesitance to kill Number Two, and worsens when he openly declares to Ivan of his intention to side with the Loric. Thereupon he is threatened and disowned by his father General Andrakkus Sutekh and scorned by his younger sister Kelly. Adam's mother is a rare Mogadorian who is gentle and loving; when she see's Adam has returned from Kenya alive she runs barefoot, crying, to the gate to greet him. However, when Adamus admits to his mother that he is a traitor to the mogadorian cause, she leaves the room and he doesn't see her again. Number One Although never met in person, Adamus was forced to accommodate One's consciousness in his mind and whilst things started off rocky, Adamus soon formed a friendship with One, and perhaps even a romantic interest. One plays a huge role in shaping Adamus from a blood thirsty Mogadorian to a Loric ally. Adamus grows to enjoy her presence and they become best friends after a little while. Adamus frantically tries to save her when he realizes that she is fading, even returning home to his father, who knows of his traitor status. In their final talk, inside One's memory of the Californian beach, Adamus tells One that he loves her and they share a kiss before she disappears forever. Malcolm Goode The Greeter whom he saved from the labs, Malcolm was understanding of Adam's story and situation and accepts him, despite his Mogadorian identity. During their travels together, Malcolm becomes Adam's mentor as Adam tries to train his Legacy and aids Malcolm in return by helping him remember his past. Adam helps Malcolm rescue his son, Sam, from the Dulce base by risking his life to hold the Mogadorians back. Dust Dust and Adam form a close bond starting with their meeting in the New Mexican desert. Dust gravitates around Adam and is often quick to stand up for and defend him. Likewise, Adam becomes very fond of the chimæra. Rexicus Saturnus Adam's relationship with Rex is filled with doubt. When Rex realizes who Adam is, he is naturally filled with hate towards him but he is secretly appreciative of the fact that Adam saved his life and pulled him from the ruins of the Dulce base. Rex agrees to help get Adam to Plum Island but continues to show signs of Mogadorian attitudes leaving Adam to continuously questions his motives. When they separate at Plum Island, Rex tells Adam that he understands that he has his reasons for defecting but that he belongs with the Mogadorians. Trivia *Adamus is the focus of a transmission from Pittacus Lore - http://iamnumberfourfans.com/3485/pittacus-lore-answers-the-fall-of-five/ *Adamus has a Loric counterpart, Number Five, who chose to betray the Loric and joined the Mogadorians. *Adam is recognized as "worthy" and is able to enter the Elder's Sanctuary which can only be entered by Garde due to One's legacy. *He is the first and only mog to have legacies. He is also the first non-loric to have legacies. *His first appearance on the main book series was on "The Fall of Five". Before that he appeared on three novellas, "Fallen Legacies", "The Search for Sam", "The Forgotten Ones" in the lost files series which he also narrated. *His last name "Sutekh" is most likely based off an alternative name for Set, the Egyptian god of the desert, storms, and chaos (also Sutekh). Quotes Category:Mogadorians Category:Loric Allies Category:Characters Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Males Category:Narrators Category:Traitors Category:Major Characters Category:Sutekh Family Category:Mogadorian-Garde Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters